1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to the color characteristic conversion of pixels included in an image and, more particularly, to image adaptive color adjustment of pixels in a color gamut.
2. Description of the Related Art
The memory color conversion technology is used for output software or a display device, which outputs an image or a moving image, and improves picture quality by making it possible to convert a color susceptible to human eyes, such as a skin color or blue sky, into a preferred color. Conventionally, in order to convert such a color into a preferred color, color conversion has been made in one direction. In this case, a problem occurs in that unintended results may occur depending on the state of an input image.
Also, since a single target value selected by a user or a system is used as an image, color conversion is performed without consideration of the characteristics of the image. In other words, if a color conversion parameter is once set, it is used for all input images. In this case, a problem occurs in that an effect of color conversion is reduced in comparison with color conversion performed considering the characteristics of the input image.